istriafandomcom-20200214-history
The Desert Darkness Session 6
Ronen, the Deva Seer and the Unkindness of Ravens.jpg|Ronen, the Deva Seer summons an Unkindness of Ravens Stellian Ionel.jpg|Stellian Ionel hunts after his brother, Claudiu Ionel. The sixth session in the ongoing campaign The Desert Darkness Preceded by The Desert Darkness Session 5 Plot Bane Kelnozz opens the safe to discover a map with a "X" marking a location in the Salted Wastes and a piece of paper describing how time flows slower in the Shadowfell and saying that "The Shadowfell can be opened when the orbs align." Darrak determines that the "orbs" mentioned on the paper refer to the three moons of Istria. Darrak then goes and wakes Ravaella Forgedawn who reveals herself to be Darrak's wife. This information incites much suspicion among the Church of Night, but they begrudgingly allow her to live and travel with them. Gunnar finds order on Bejik's body written in Draconic and translates them for the party. They are orders for Bejik to raise an army to overtake Tywood, and are signed by something called Zoldathra. The Church spends the sleeping time at the temple to the Raven Queen and set out when they awake. They soon arrive at Tywood and hear rumors of an elf (determined to be Braegor) spotted near the docks the night before. While the party is heading toward the docks to gather more information they spot a poster with the images of Claudiu and Nehem declaring "Wanted Dead: Claudiu Ionel and Nehem, for crimes of heresy against the Raven Queen." The rest of the Church question them about why they are wanted dead; Nehem has no idea and Claudiu lies saying that his brother is vying for power and seeks to eliminate him. When the party reaches the docks they are greeted by Orne Yellowcrane who declares that he hasn't seen them in about a month. This puzzles the party as they have been traveling through Darksand Desert for only one and a half weeks. Orne, ashamed that he didn't help the party when the Kobolds abducted them, offers them a free ride on his elemental ship, Melora's Pride. The Church accepts and, hoping to find treasure, has Orne sail south towards the "X" marked on Bane's map. Along the way, the Church is stopped by a group of halfling house-boats which are lashed together, blocking passage along the river. The halflings are having a celebration offered up to Sehanine, and are enjoying the darkness because it gives them a clear view of the moons. The Church board the house-boats to request passage through the blockade but as they approach the leader's homestead Ronan, Stellian Ionel, and Stellian's assassins emerge from the doorway. Stellian calls Claudiu a heretic and they attack. After the battle the party meet with the flotilla's councilman, a shadar-kai named Elyshathe. He allows them to pass and claims that an elf was seen traveling south on the river only a few hours earlier. The Church of Night interrogates Ronan and Stellian separately. Ronan, a follower of the Raven Queen, claims that he was sent to kill Nehem because he had failed to die when he should have last reincarnated. Bane, realizing that Ronan couldn't be trusted to be set free and that as a deva he would reincarnate after death, kills Ronan by repeatedly stabbing him with his dagger. Next, the church interrogates Stellian who quickly accuses Claudiu of being a worshipper of Vecna. Incited to anger by this revelation, Rune and Darrak question Claudiu about his true intentions. Claudiu admits to devoting prayers to Vecna, but only as lip-service to keep his vampyric nature a secret from his family. He describes how he only became a vampire in order to grow his influence in his home city of Custon. Claudiu asks Stellian for forgiveness and makes arrangements with Elyshathe for him to stay there. The Church of Night, allowed passage, chases Braegor to Gaineamh where they spot him entering a cave in the cliff-face. A group of troglodytes emerge from the same cave, attack the party, and are swiftly defeated. Followed by The Desert Darkness Session 7